Namespaces in storage devices, such as solid state drives (SSDs) or hard disk drives (HDDs), provides each user, for his or her own use, a segregated physical storage containing different blocks that are mapped to identical logical block addresses (LBAs). For instance, blocks in different namespaces of the storage device may contain different data but, otherwise, have identical LBAs. Through use of the different contexts defined by namespaces, a host device may configure a single storage device as multiple discrete virtual storage devices. Although namespaces allow for virtual separation of a single storage device into multiple virtual storage devices, namespaces may be difficult to manage and maintain.